Pep Rallies
WARNING THIS MAY HAVE SPOILERS As Usual the alarm wakes Elliot up and scares him. This time he sounds like tourettes guy. Instead of not rushing he goes to the garage door of his house and opens the door making sure that damned brick doesn't hit him. He gets on his bike and drives in the city he went through in the first episode. He starts biking near a guy who has the model of Wallace Breen. Then he jumps into Wallace's car and 'kills' him. Then he drives into the school running into everyone in his way, he got his car to get in the hallway to Mr.Cool's Room. Mr.Cool Elliot kicks his way into Mr.Cool's classroom but falls out the window, then Mr.Cool informs that they'll be having a pep rally after 2nd period. Then Mr.Cool says "No Dilly-Dallying" Brandon starts screwing around, say "Dilly-Dallying!?! who says that anymore? OH wait Mr.cool Does *lols*. Then Jimbo and 'Xaiver 3.10' (Wesley) come into class and Mr.Cool mistakes 'Xaivier 3.10' for Wesley. Wesley says "Actually its Xaiver 3.10 WEETART. Then their warm-up begins Mr.Cool says "How do you says shoes in italian?" Elliot crawls in then Mr.cool asks him. Elliot doesn't know and says "No but I can tell you what you don't KNOW!". Brandon Interupts and says "He's a furfag! *lols*. Then they have name fights. Then Elliot remembers the question and says Shoes in italian are Scarpe. Then Brandon interupts again and says thats boots in italian then they have another name fight. Mr.Higglesworth When Jimbo came into class Mr.Higglesworth already started insulting him. The class wasn't very long due to the peprally not being at 3rd period. Mr.Higgs gave everyone an F even Jimbo not caring whether Jimbo took it or not. Then The principal makes an announcement. He says "Attention all students and teachers report to the bleachers outside on the field, Attention this is your principal, Attention I'm still your prinicpal, Attention, Attention, Attention, Attention; dicks that's all". The Peprally Brandon asks everyone if they want to skip the 'gay' peprally, they all say yes. Ms.Person comes out of nowhere and says "I hope you guys aren't planning on skipping this week's peprally, because Mr.Higglesworth will be guarding the exit today." Then Brandon pushes her. The Gym teacher comes out of nowhere and says "What in the name of child do you think your going!?!?!?!" Wesley says "We're gonna skip the pep-rallies!" Brandon tells Wesley to shut up. Then they sit down. Brandon isn't there because, he found a "secret" path that they can escape from. Their Last Stand They get to the fence then they almost escape until Mr.Higglesworth jumps out of where he was hiding from. He tells them to go back or else he'll kill them. Jimbo simply walks away, meanwhile Xaiver uses his *l33t hax* to noclip away. Brandon and Elliot were doomed. They escape while Mr.Higgs requested a l33t army. He still caught them and told them "This is your last stand!". The Rescue Elliot starts doing moves to get a Jeep that Mr.Higgs army used. Brandon gets in and he asks Elliot "Where'd you get the cool fagola moves?" Elliot says "From your mom, oooooooh!" Brandon says "Oh ok". They get Jimbo and Wesley in which they were both captured. Then suddenly the gas went out and Mr.Higgs knew this was their end. The End Wesley teleports them to the street they all live in. Brandon starts laughing, Jimbo says "I love Bananas" Wesley says excelsiors, Elliot Says Beans and that's That Transcript Transcript of Elliot Goes to School Pep RalliesCategory:Episode